Miss Chatterbox's Lost Turtle
by Emily E
Summary: Miss Chatterbox loses her new pet turtle, and Mr. Rude helps her search for it.
**So, I was bored again and decided to write a TMMS fanfic.** **So anyway, I loved the Mr. Men Show as a kid, and I just recently revisited the show, and it's definitely a fun show to watch. I love the different personalities of the characters, and there are a lot of them that I like (Mr. Grumpy, Miss Scary, and Mr. Lazy FTW).**

 **But if I had to choose a least favorite character from it (or one of my least) it would probably be Mr. Rude. I don't completely hate him since he can be funny on occasions, he just doesn't really have any redeeming qualities in my opinion and I don't find him as interesting as the rest of the cast.**

 **But I do find his relationship with Miss Chatterbox pretty interesting. In some episode they are implied to be friends, and even TVTropes labels them as an "Odd Couple" so I thought it would be fun to write a story revolving around the two, while giving a nicer side to a character who for the most part is a jerk. Just to put this out there, this isn't a shipping fic, since I really prefer to see these two as friends rather than a couple :p But anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

 **The Mr. Men do not belong to me.**

* * *

It was a slightly mild afternoon in the town of Dillydale. It had just rained, so the weather was slightly humid and puddles were dispersed everywhere.

Mr. Rude, the red triangular-shaped Mr. Man with the icy demeanor, was heading to Little Miss Chatterbox's house as he needed to borrow laundry detergent from her. Miss Chatterbox was the pink, blonde-haired bubbly and friendly semi-circular-shaped Little Miss who always had something to say no matter how redundant. Despite being polar opposites, Mr. Rude and Miss Chatterbox would occasionally hang around each other (as much as Mr. Rude would rather not admit to them as being actual _friends,_ as he often finds himself annoyed with Miss Chatterbox's constant chattiness and will often show disdain for her because of it), and he was legitimately dismayed to see the normally upbeat Miss Chatterbox frantically scurrying around her house, appearing distressed, as soon as he opened the front door to her home, though he tried his best to hide it under his usually deadpan expression.

"Where is he?!" she agitatedly sputtered as she was flipping appliances trying to find whatever she was looking for. "He has to be here _somewhere!"_

"Miss Chatterbox," Mr. Rude finally spoke in his thick French accent. "What is this 'he' you speak of that you seem to be searching for?"

"Where could he be?! Oh no, this is bad!"

"Miss Chatterbox," Mr. Rude was steadily growing more impatient.

"Where _is_ he?!"

" _Miss Chatterbox_!" Mr. Rude finally barked at her, ultimately receiving her attention. Miss Chatterbox turn her head only to see the scarlet man standing right in her doorway. Immediately, she became happy to see him, granted only for a second.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Rude!" She cheerfully greeted. "What brings you here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having company, but I'm just curious to know why you chose to visit me at this particular time and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mr. Rude interrupted. "I just came here to borrow laundry detergent, but I see you're busy with...other things."

Suddenly, Miss Chatterbox's gleeful expression shifted into a mien of despair. "Oh, it's horrible!" she sobbed as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"What is it you can't find?" Mr. Rude inquired.

"I looked so hard for him, every closet, every door, every drawer, but no luck whatsoever!"

"What?" asked Mr. Rude, irritated that she would not answer him.

"I only had him for a day! What if he doesn't like me? Maybe I made a horrible first impression!" she gasped. "Maybe _I'm_ a horrible owner!" She began to tear up. "I'm so sorry! I should've taken better care of you! Please forgive me and come back!"

 _"Who is it you're looking for?!"_ Mr. Rude finally snapped, yelling angrily at the half-circle.

"My pet box turtle, Sheldon! I got him just yesterday, but ever since this morning, I can't find him!"

"That's sad and all but can I please borrow your detergent?" Mr. Rude asked the magenta woman insensitively.

"This is all my fault!" She teared up again.

"Miss Chatterbox."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon! I'm a terrible owner!" Miss Chatterbox began crying.

" _Stop crying!"_ Mr. Rude demanded. "Look, Miss Chatterbox, I've known you for a few years now and I know how much you like animals and all that jazz, so I doubt Sheldon ran away because of you. He might have just gone to take a walk."

"You really mean that?" Miss Chatterbox sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "About me not being a bad owner?"

"Yes," Mr. Rude grumbled with a breathy tone.

"So will you help me find him please?"

Mr. Rude was hesitant. As much as he rather not waste his valuable morning hours searching for some stupid reptile, seeing the happy-go-lucky Miss Chatterbox really upset somewhat caused him to think otherwise. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of empathy for the annoyingly talkative Little Miss. He wanted to say no, after all, it's just some silly pet, nothing else, but there was a certain, slight feeling in his mind that kept him from refusing, to his hassle. Finally, Mr. Rude let out a loud sigh as he gave into Miss Chatterbox's plea.

"Fine, I'll help you. But it's not like I'm going to enjoy it."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Miss Chatterbox joyfully replied to him.

"Just don't talk to me the entire time."

No so long later, the two went out to look for Sheldon. They wandered around the damp, puddle-ridden streets calling out his name.

"Sheldon!" Miss Chatterbox called out.

"Sheldon!" Mr. Rude echoed.

"Sheldon!" Miss Chatterbox yelled even louder. "Where are you?!"

"It's no use," said Mr. Rude. "We'll never find him. This isn't some dog we're talking about that will run up to us if we called out his name. This is a _turtle._ "

"We can't give up now! We just have to keep trying! Sheldon!"

The yelling must have been loud, because it seemed to have attracted the familiar friendly face of one hefty, red, wedge-shaped Mr. Man. "Yo, Miss Chatterbox! Mr. Rude!"

It was Mr. Strong. He recognized Mr. Rude and Miss Chatterbox's voices off of the bat and was willing to help them out, because as powerful as he was, he was one of the friendliest guys in the town.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Hi, Mr. Strong!" Miss Chatterbox greeted warmly.

"Oh, great," groaned Mr. Rude in dismay. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you two yell out 'Sheldon'," Mr. Strong huffed. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Miss Chatterbox's pet turtle ran away," Mr. Rude coldly informed him.

"And we're trying to search for him!" chimed in Miss Chatterbox. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I think I might've seen him somewhere," answered Mr. Strong. "I remember seeing a turtle in Mr. Happy's garden while walking past his house this morning."

"We better check Mr. Happy's house," stated Mr. Rude as he began to leave. "Let's go."

"Thanks, Mr. Strong!" thanked Miss Chatterbox as she waved goodbye to the muscular man.

"No problem!" replied Mr. Strong.

Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude eventually reached Mr. Happy's house, where Mr. Happy seemed rather glum, not like his usual personality. He was staring down at the flowers in his garden, which had been destroyed as all the flower petals and leaves had suspicious bite-marks on them.

"Mr. Happy!" Miss Chatterbox called out to the yellow, circular-shaped man.

"Hello, Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Rude," Mr. Happy greeted as he forced a smile, but behind the facade, he was mourning over the loss of the garden he put all his energy into tending for several months.

"What's got you so miserable?" Mr. Rude sneered at him.

"Oh, I'm afraid a couple of rabbits hopped into my yard last night and ate my garden I worked hard on for months," Mr. Happy lamented. "But it's okay. I can always start over from scratch, so no biggie."

"Mr. Happy, as much as I hate to burst your bubble," Miss Chatterbox told him. "I don't think those were rabbits. I think my pet box turtle was hungry, saw your garden, and had it for breakfast. Have you seen him?"

Mr. Happy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't. All I know is that my garden is ruined and now I have to spend months putting it back together again." He stood up and began to walk away. "Well, I better go to the store and buy the supplies. See ya and good luck finding your turtle!"

As soon as Mr. Happy left, Miss Chatterbox began tearing up.

"Miss Chatterbox?" Mr. Rude asked her, wanting to know if she was okay.

Miss Chatterbox dragged herself over to the curb, sat down and began weeping. "We'll never find him! He's gone!"

Mr. Rude, upon seeing the crying girl, felt something that he never thought he would feel. He actually felt sorry for her. He didn't know what to do at first besides just stand there, but after thinking for a bit, he knew he had to do something. So the crimson triangle did something he never thought he would do. He approached the pink semi-circle, sat down next to her on the curb, and put his arm around her to comfort her. It was only for a brief second, but it still felt genuine to Miss Chatterbox, like there really was a friendship sparking between the two.

"Mr. Rude," Miss Chatterbox sniffled. "You really do care enough about me."

"Just please don't tell anyone about this," Mr. Rude quickly spoke. "I'd rather not have _anyone_ in this town thinking I'm soft or anything like that."

"Oh, don't worry!" Miss Chatterbox jovially chirped as she tapped on her head. "It's safe inside here!"

"The _only_ thing in there," Mr. Rude snarked. Miss Chatterbox just continued smiling, seemingly ignoring his comment.

Immediately afterward, they heard a loud female gasp. They glanced over at the direction of the sound only to see that it came from Little Miss Sunshine, who appeared to have the same problem as Mr. Happy. Her colorful flowers have all been tarnished with bite-marks.

"My flowers!" she cried.

"Obviously, your turtle has been going around eating everyone's plants," Mr. Rude said to Miss Chatterbox.

"Look, even Mr. Grumpy's!" said Miss Chatterbox as she pointed to Mr. Grumpy's house, whose garden was also covered in bite marks, only this time, it was obvious who was eating the plants. It was a small, green turtle who had a content face on him as he was chewing. Miss Chatterbox, immediately realizing that it was Sheldon, smiled and squealed in glee. "Sheldon!" Miss Chatterbox happily called out to the turtle as she ran over to him and picked him up. "I'm so glad I found you! Don't ever run away from me like that again!" The turtle nudged Miss Chatterbox playfully, seeming to also be happy to see her. But before either Miss Chatterbox or Mr. Rude could speak, a blue, rectangular man with a grouchy demeanor walked out and gasped when he saw that his garden had been ruined.

"My beautiful garden!" He dropped down to his knees and sobbed a bit. "Whoever did this is gonna pay!"

"Uh, oh," Miss Chatterbox frowned. "Mr. Grumpy's not looking too happy. We should probably leave or something but it'd probably be nice if we helped him out but then he would probably blame us for the mess but still-"

"Let's just get out of here!" Mr. Rude snapped.

After they left, they begin walking back to their houses together.

"At least we finally found him," muttered Mr. Rude. "Now I can finally go home."

"Thanks so much for helping me, Mr. Rude! I'm glad to have a friend like you!" Miss Chatterbox hugged him. Only this time, instead of grumbling, Mr. Rude actually smiled a bit for once, and it wasn't his common sarcastic smile. It was genuine. It may have lasted for only a second, but it left a good mark.

"Can I still borrow your detergent though?" Mr. Rude remarked as he shifted back to a deadpan expression.

"Of course!" Miss Chatterbox replied. "You should've just asked me that at the beginning!"

Mr. Rude groaned as he palmed his face. "I don't know how I put up with you." But on the inside, he was also glad to have a friend like Chatterbox as well.

The End


End file.
